


Alive

by MaxWrite



Series: Extraordinary Lengths Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Symphorophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Voldemort rules, Percy's life has become a dreary monotony. So, when he receives an invitation from an old lover, he doesn't hesitate to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Symphorophilia: arousal by watching or causing destruction and/or death. Written for [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/).

Not too long ago, Percy would have spent his work days trying to draw attention to himself at every opportunity. These days, if he spent an entire day without being noticed he considered the day a success. Granted, he was in far less danger than some; he was a well-known pure-blood, after all.

He used to love coming into work everyday. These days he couldn't wait to get out. He lived in fear of being required down in the court rooms where the Muggle-born Registration trials were taking place all the time. The place was crawling with Dementors. There were so many of them now that the ghastly chill and dreary heaviness they cast could be felt all over the building, seeping through the floors and walls. It was dreadful. Percy wondered if continued exposure to them made it increasingly difficult to get _that feeling_ out of oneself once out of their presence. He'd leave the Ministry each night and the hopelessness would cling to him like a bad smell. He felt like it was nesting inside him, clawing its way in deeper. He felt a bit like he was moving through a dream from day to day, like a soupy fog had settled in his brain, and it was a vicious cycle; he did nothing about it because he didn't care, and he didn't care, so he did nothing.

And where was Potter? Where was everyone's saviour now that the world needed him? Percy wondered that just like everyone else, but he was starting to wonder less as the days passed. At first, when things had just started to go really wrong, he'd been more than willing to set aside his pride and admit he'd judged the boy too harshly, but he was starting to care less and less about Potter's whereabouts and that worried him. Of course, _that_ worried him less and less each day too.

Percy's days had begun to blur into one another. The day held nothing for him; his job wasn't his job anymore, it was a joke, something he had to keep doing to keep from arousing suspicion. So here he was in the middle of the night, standing on the roof of a building in the middle of Muggle London. He should have chucked the letter in the bin when the owl had turned up with it. He shouldn't have thought twice about ignoring the request to meet, but here he was, waiting for a man he knew he should never see again, hoping for … something. He wasn't even sure what.

He'd never been reckless or spontaneous in any way, so finding himself on this rooftop should have shaken him right out of the apathetic daze he'd been in of late. But it hadn't. Nothing did anymore. Not the crispness of the cold night air on his face or the amazing view from up here with all its twinkling electric lights like low-hanging stars. It all washed over Percy like a warm breeze on a hot day. Percy's eyes darted across the horizon for lack of anything better to do. He may as well have been staring at it all through a gauzy curtain for all the detail he was noticing.

 _You shouldn't be here,_ said the little voice in his head, though it had far less conviction than it once would have. Just doing its job.

"Does it make me seem weak," said a soft raspy voice from behind, "that I was afraid you wouldn't turn up?"

Percy didn't turn around. He knew who it was. His heart began to patter nervously.

"Mad men like myself aren't supposed to care, are they?" asked the voice as it came closer. Percy shut his eyes and waited. His hands were beginning to tremble as something like an electric current began a journey through his body, and he quickly realised it was excitement. It had been so long since he'd felt anything even remotely resembling excitement.

"I guess you seeped a little further into me than I'd intended … Isn't that right, pretty thing?"

An arm snaked around Percy's waist and Percy jumped when he felt the contact, his entire body trembling now. A warm body pressed against him from behind.

"You're panting," said his companion with a soft chuckle. "Always did have that effect on you, didn't I?"

Percy felt lips on the back of his neck. He clenched his teeth and drew in a long, slow breath, his whole body tense with nerves. When he felt moisture on his skin, the soft swipe of a tongue, he slowly let the breath out, and as his companion's mouth settled in for a wet, thorough suck, Percy's body finally relaxed, all the breath flowing out of him as he sagged back into the man's arms. Hands went roaming all over him, pulling his shirt tails out of his trousers and slipping inside his clothes without hesitation. Nothing had changed; Barty Jr. still touched him like he owned him.

"There we are," said Barty. "Loosening up now. Your body remembers me, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Percy replied without missing a beat and he spun around in Barty's arms, cupped his face and kissed him. He couldn't hold it back any longer, he couldn't deny it; he'd missed this and it showed. He kissed Barty like the long, lost lover that Barty was to him. For the first time in days, the ever-present chill that had set up shop inside Percy seemed to be abating.

Barty nudged Percy back against the concrete ledge that separated them from a very long drop, pressed his body right up against Percy's to hold him there and slipped a hand up to grip Percy's neck. Percy groaned and dropped his head back, letting Barty clutch his throat as tightly as he pleased.

"This is mad," Percy gasped into the black sky, even as he pushed his now very solid hard-on into Barty's thigh. "You're insane."

"True," Barty replied with a hint of mirth in his voice. "Yet here you are."

Here he was indeed. The old Percy wouldn't have come, no matter how much his body might have missed Barty. "Why have you asked me to come here?"

"Missed you, pretty Weasley boy. Thought we might pick up where we left off now that I've been let loose again." Barty leaned in and brushed his mouth and nose against Percy's throat as he moved his hand around to the back of Percy's neck. "Azkaban's a lonely place. I thought about you as much as I could. Kept me sane – well, san _er_." Barty chuckled and pressed a kiss to Percy's neck. "Turn round. I have a present for you."

Percy lowered his face to look at Barty. "What sort of present?"

"An I-missed-you present," Barty replied, his pale eyes flashing madly in the moonlight. "Go on, turn round. Don't you trust me?"

Of course Percy didn't trust him. But the adrenaline pumping through him just then was like a drug and Percy wanted more. He slowly turned away from Barty to face the city again, and with Percy's heart pumping and body humming the way they were now, it seemed as though the gauzy curtain had been lifted; the lights seemed brighter, the angular edges and corners of the buildings against the sky seemed sharper. It was like someone had turned the light on.

Barty took Percy's waist from behind again. "Take your dick out," he whispered against the back of Percy's neck. Percy gulped. He was outside. This was no place to expose any part of himself, but his heart thumped out a steady, excited rhythm that seemed to chant "yes-yes, yes-yes, yes-yes". He did as he was told, but far from feeling dreamlike, as his life had done the past few weeks, far from feeling like he was moving through a haze, everything was clear and sharp and it was _him_ doing this, unzipping and pulling his cock out into the cool night air. "I'm doing this," he whispered as he gripped his hot length and stroked up and down it, feeling to make sure it was actually there, outside his trousers. "My god."

"That's it, good," Barty whispered, pushing Percy's trousers and pants down past his bottom, exposing it too, and leaving the clothes at mid-thigh. This got Percy's heart thumping harder, his breaths coming faster. He was practically naked outside.

"Make yourself come," Barty instructed.

Percy gulped again, but didn't protest. He gave his hand a lick and began stroking himself faster. He felt Barty shift a bit behind him and then felt a hand slip up underneath his shirt and press something cool to his chest, just over his heart.

"What's that?" he asked, his voice soft and breathy as his climax began to build.

"It's a … remote control of sorts," Barty replied. His hand slid away from Percy's chest, down to cup his balls instead, and the little device stayed attached where Barty had placed it. It quickly warmed up to Percy's ever-increasing body temperature and soon Percy couldn't feel it at all. He completely forgot it was there as his arousal increased, his fist flying over his hot flesh. He widened his stance a bit, giving Barty more room to fondle him.

"Yeah, that's it, you're getting into it now, aren't you? Don't close your eyes. Keep looking. Don't close your eyes."

Percy wondered what he was supposed to be seeing, but he didn't much care as his climax came hurtling toward him faster and faster, his heart pumping so hard he thought he might be on the verge of a heart attack.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Percy panted, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he saw something flicker on a tall, glossy black building smack in the middle of his field of vision. One of the windows, about a quarter of the way from the top and off to the left, lit up, and then another and another, and it took a moment, but Percy quickly realised that it wasn't lights that were being turned on inside, but fires were igniting in the building. "What … what have you done?"

"Don't stop," Barty warned. "You're so close."

Percy really was so close, he could feel his orgasm right on his heels, but sense took over as another window lit up and he took his hand off himself. "Barty, tell me what this is, what's happening? Tell me there aren't people in there."

Barty sighed. "Knew you'd chicken out. Here, hold still." He took hold of Percy's cock and started jerking him off. Percy protested, whined, struggled, but it was all rather half-hearted. Barty's hand on his dick, and Barty's mouth sucking at his neck, felt too good. It was only seconds before another window lit up, and more followed. Percy watched helplessly, knowing he should pull away, realising that his increasing heart beat against the little device on his chest was causing this devastating chain reaction, but he couldn't move. Every little window that lit up seemed to spur Percy on, and soon Percy couldn't tell if he was controlling them or they were controlling him. It was all building up to something huge, he could feel it, he could sense the jittery excitement emanating from Barty. Percy reached back with his free hand and clutched at Barty's clothes, holding on as though preparing himself to be knocked over.

The windows ignited faster until they were bursting to life two, three, four and even more at a time, first creating a blazing letter P, and then an E. The letter C bloomed against the inky-black building, leaving a space between it and the E. The R rose up in that space, and then finally the Y flared up on the end.

"Oh, god," Percy gasped, clutching at Barty's jacket so tight his hand stung. "Oh, my god."

"For you, my pretty thing," Barty whispered, panting a bit now from his effort. "Now finish it off, gorgeous. Come on, love."

Part of Percy really didn't want to know what would happen if he came, but it was going to happen. He wasn't about to pull away now. His name blazed against the night, each letter growing thicker as the flames grew and expanded into adjacent rooms, destroying the building.

"Tell me there's no one inside," Percy demanded, holding off his climax.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!"

"If there are, they're only Muggles. Not like us. Not pure and perfect like us."

"Fuck," Percy groaned, dropping his head back. "If there's … anyone inside … I'll never … never forgive you. Oh … oh …"

"Yes, you will," Barty whispered. "You will."

Percy knew Barty was right as his body finally gave in, pleasure exploding inside him, and he spurted hard in Barty's hand. A split second later there was a deafening boom, and then another, making Percy yelp and drop his face back down to see what was happening. Smoke blossomed up from the base of the building and it began to collapse. The ground shook and Barty hung onto Percy tighter, as though protecting him. Percy could barely hear his own voice over the noise of the destruction, but he knew he was screaming. He was screaming at the top of lungs and the building was falling and disappearing in its own dust cloud, almost like magic, and the devastating roar rumbled inside Percy's entire body, mingling with his climax, making him quiver, making him feel like his organs were about to burst and his entire being was going to break apart. He was grateful for the strong arm that encircled him. He held onto Barty's arm, digging his nails in.

The entire structure was gone in seconds, leaving nothing behind but the expanding dust cloud and the sounds of sirens and screams from below. Percy's climax was gone just as quickly, but the vibrations created by the falling building seemed to keep going, rippling through him like echoes.

"My gift to you," Barty whispered, his hand now cradling Percy's spent cock. "Nothing but the very best and biggest for my pretty thing. How do you feel?"

Percy wasn't sure he could speak. His throat was raw from screaming and he thought for sure that if he tried to say anything it would come out as a croak. But then a laugh bubbled up from his belly, through his chest and finally out of his mouth, a soft laugh, a completely unexpected laugh, and Percy wasn't sure why it was happening, but it felt so good he just let it happen. That was when he realised his face was wet. He reached up and wiped his tears from his cheeks, completely shocked to find them there.

"How do you feel, gorgeous?" Barty repeated. "Tell me."

Percy's laugh subsided, leaving him smiling into the night. The chaos was increasing in the streets below, and Percy had never felt so calm.

"Alive," he finally replied. "I feel alive."

END


End file.
